Dulce traición
by vampire white
Summary: El amor puede ser un sentimiento cálido que te haga sentir vivo, pero a veces puede ser todo lo contrario. este one-shot contendrá YAOI.


Como había caído tan bajo. Como pudo haberse dejado llevar a tal punto que estuviera traicionando a su hermano. Desde niños nunca les había ocultado nada. Pero debía decir esa mentira por el bien de su hermano, ya que si se enteraba, jamás lo perdonaría. Todo había comenzado como un día cualquiera para el mayor de los hermanos Mukamis, como todos los días antes de ir al colegio se encontraba desayunando con sus tres hermanos menores.

Como siempre nunca faltaban las peleas entre Yuma y Kou debido a que el rubio comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses y Yuma exigía que debía ser más justo y dejarle algo de comer a mí que me encontraba en la cocina preparando el resto de los alimentos y a Azusa quien comía a la misma velocidad de lo que hablaba, es decir muy lento y calmado. Escucharlos discutir siempre me dio gracia y me hacia recordar los viejos tiempos en los que nos peleábamos por tonterías cuando éramos niños. Pero siendo el hermano mayor no podía demostrar esos sentimientos y siempre los interrumpía diciendo que dejen de pelear en la mesa. Todos terminamos con el desayuno familiar y nos preparamos para ir a clases.

El viaje en limosina a la escuela siempre era tranquilo, nunca faltaban los chistes de Kou, los comentarios de Yuma y las pocas pero interesantes acotaciones de Azusa. Se podría decir que en nuestra familia nunca habían discusiones o problemas serios entre nosotros, claro que como en toda familia había diferencias pero siempre se solucionaban. Creo que se podría decir que él secreto de nuestra familia era que no nos guardábamos secretos y que siempre nos preocupábamos por el otro. Nunca uno de nosotros haría algo si supiera que podría lastimar a algún hermano.

El vehículo fue frenando y nos dejo a los cuatro en la entrada del colegio nocturno. Pero para nuestra mala suerte, a los segundos de haber llegado otra limosina estaba llegando y dejando a los seis hermanos Sakamakis. Las miradas de odio entre ambas familias no se hicieron esperar y un aire algo hostil se formaba alrededor de ellos. En realidad, la relación entre nuestras familias jamás había sido buena pero últimamente debido a acontecimientos recientes se había vuelto aun más tensa de lo que era. Hace un par de días Yuma se le había declarado a Shu, el mayor de los Sakamakis pero este lo rechazo; y unos días antes de eso el mismo Reiji Sakamaki se me había declarado, yo lo rechace debido a que no me sentía en lo mas mínimo interesado en tener una relación y mucho menos con un hombre. Debido a estos dos amores frustrados nuestra familia se había unido mas para brindarle nuestro apoyo a Yuma, aunque se notaba que todavía no podía superarlo. No quería que su hermano se delatara ya que comenzaba a poner una mirada algo triste al ver a ese rubio por lo que lo tome del hombro e hice que entráramos de una vez a la escuela.

-¿estás bien Yuma?- pregunto el idol preocupado por el estado de su hermano.

-sí, no se preocupen-

Se notaba que no estaba del todo bien pero me tranquiliza el saber que va a la misma clase que Kou y este le animaría. Se escucho el timbre de inicio de clases y cada uno se dirigió a su salón correspondiente. En las primeras horas de clases entregaron los resultados de los exámenes que nos habían tomado la semana pasada y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi nota era un 9,50 y que ningún chico del salón había logrado sacar 10 ya que todos nos habíamos equivocado en la misma pregunta. Al sonar el timbre del descanso me había levantado con mi fiel libro en mano para reunirme con mis hermanos cuando el profesor me llamo diciendo que tenía algo que pedirme. Le pregunte qué era lo que precisaba y me pidió si podía entregarle el examen corregido a Shu debido a que se había saltado las clases. Quería negarme a la tarea de tener que hablar con la persona que lastimó a mi hermano pero termine aceptando sabiendo que si me negaba me pedirían razones del por qué y no deseaba darlas.

Camine sin idea de donde podría estar y al preguntarle a algunos alumnos supe que se encontraba en la sala de música en el ala oeste de la escuela que estaba siendo mejorada y por lo que casi nadie se dirigía ahí. Me encamine a la misma y en el camino sentí cierta curiosidad por saber el resultado del examen del Sakamaki, debido a que siempre se salteaba las clases su nota seguramente seria desastrosa. Le di una rápida mirada y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, el vago que siempre se salteaba las clases había logrado calificación de 10 ¿Cómo una persona que nunca iba a clases o que cuando asistía dormía podía lograr esa nota? - Olvide esa interrogante y la frustración que me agobiaba y volví a mi objetivo de ir a la sala de música. Al acercarme desde el vacio pasillo pude oír cierta melodía que era como una caricia a los oídos, me acerque a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido, la abrí un poco y lentamente procurando de no hacer ruido e interrumpir esa hermosa melodía. Aun con el reducido espacio que tenía para observar, vi quien era el intérprete de la música. Shu estaba tocando con un violín una pieza de música clásica que no lograba identificar debido a que él la tocaba de una manera diferente, pero hermosa. La forma en que tocaba esas cuerdas haciéndolas sonar y como su cuerpo se movía sutilmente siguiendo los movimientos de su arco era increíblemente hermoso ante sus ojos. Quiso dejar de mirar pero se quedo hipnotizado viendo la sonrisa de cuentos que tenía el rubio en ese momento, se notaba que el tocar ese instrumento lo alegraba. Poco a poco la música fue cesando para su mala suerte, ya que podría escucharlo todo el día, y vio como el Sakamaki seguía sonriendo, ¿tan feliz le ponía el tocar ese instrumento?

-se puede saber que haces ahí mirándome- parecía que esa pregunta iba dirigida a mí, así que si se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Abrí mas la puerta dejando ver ante la mirada azul del contrario.

-discúlpame, solo te traía el examen de la semana pasada- le dije extendiéndole la hoja para poder retirarme cuanto antes.

-gracias pero… ¿no piensas quedarte más tiempo a escucharme tocar?-

Acaso bromeaba –no, debo reunirme con mis hermanos- le dije de forma cortante y algo indiferente.

-ya veo, tienes miedo de lo que dirá tu hermano si te ve conmigo-

-no es eso, además, no creo que Yuma se molestaría por verme contigo-

-yo en ningún momento mencione a Yuma. Así que en verdad me evitas por él-

¡Demonios! No debí haber mencionado a Yuma. Aunque era por demás obvio que si lo esquivaba era por mi hermano. Y siendo honesto, no estoy tan seguro de que no le molestara el vernos juntos, así que para evitar malos entendidos lo mejor era evadirlo.

-Aun sigue triste por eso…- comento para si mismo.

¡Era imbécil! Como no estar triste si la persona que amas te rechaza – ¿cómo no estarlo?, le rompiste el corazón y encima parece que no te importa en lo más mínimo el haberlo hecho- estaba dejando salir algo del enojo que sentía a ese rubio. ¡¿Quien se creía para actuar de esa manera?!

-qué curioso que digas eso cuando tu antes rechazaste a mi hermano y tampoco parece que te importara mucho-

Esa cruda verdad lo golpeo por sorpresa –es diferente, tu hermano parece que ya lo supero- en cierta manera, tenía razón, pero Reiji siguió actuando igual que siempre después de que lo rechace por lo que asumí que lo que sentía no era tan profundo y que ya lo había superado.

-¿enserio crees eso? cuando una persona se te declara es obvio que lo que siente no se ira de un día para el otro. Reiji podrá seguir actuando igual pero yo se que todavía le duele, al igual que a Yuma-

¿Por qué estaba diciéndole eso? ¿Estaría defendiendo a su hermano? Nunca creí que entre los Sakamakis se defenderían como lo hacíamos nosotros. De repente me siento algo… culpable. Estaba recriminándole algo a Shu cuando yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo, que vergonzoso. Tal vez debería hablar con Reiji pero, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Empeoraría las cosas? Nunca creí que el frio y calculador Reiji Sakamaki pudiera tener sentimientos hacia mí. Y ahora que lo pienso… cuando se me declaro lo había hecho de una manera muy… fría, era casi como si me estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa, todo menos una declaración. Tal vez el que lo haya hecho así era una forma de protegerse y no dejarse tan expuesto ante otra persona.

Seguí reflexionando sobre aquello y me había olvidado de la otra presencia que me acompañaba. Y se había acercado, demasiado para mi gusto, hacia mí.

-no pienses tanto en eso, hiciste lo correcto en rechazarlo en lugar de darle falsas esperanzas-

-¿no te molesta el que tu hermano sufra por mi culpa?- ¿que no lo estaba defendiendo?

-no, en realidad… me alegra- note como una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios a medida que invadía algo de mi espacio personal. Di un pequeño paso para atrás en busca de recuperar la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Por qué te alegra? ¿Te gusta ver sufrir a tu hermano?- que clase de persona se alegra de ver triste a uno de sus hermanos. Aunque siendo la familia Sakamaki no me sorprendería que afirmara lo que acabo de decir.

-no me alegro por eso, me alegro de que lo hayas rechazado-

-¿qué?- que incoherencias estaba diciendo. Esperaba oír una respuesta, que nunca llego, ya que en un rápido movimiento se había acercado a mí y unió sus labios con los míos. ¡¿Que estaba haciendo?! Intente empujarlo para que se alejara pero el solo me retenía fuertemente de la cintura y la nuca impidiéndome escapar. Movía sus labios contra los míos de manera apasionada pero suave a la vez. No sé exactamente por qué, pero cuando sentí como su lengua lamia mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso no me resiste y abrí mi boca tímidamente dejando que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. Deje de forcejear y aferre mis manos a su pecho dejándome llevar, ambas lenguas se frotaban una contra otra de manera lenta pero no por eso menos lasciva. Sus manos acariciaban parte de mi espalda y cuello, mientras yo sentía como el aire me era arrebatado a cada segundo y caricia.

Luego de unos momentos nos separamos. Ambos jadeábamos mientras seguíamos abrazados, sus labios seguían tan cerca de los míos que a cada respiración acelerada se volvían a rozar con los de él. Vi como sonrió debido a que yo todavía seguido aferrado a su pecho. Note eso y decidí apartarme un poco de él pero antes de poder alejarme dijo algo que termino de confundirme por completo.

-ahora ya sabes por qué rechace a Yuma. Me gustas Ruki-

¡¿Qué acababa de decir?! Así que la razón por la que su hermano estaba deprimido era por que la persona de la que gustaba resulta que me quiere a mí. Si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estoy más. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Joder, encima sus ojos azules me están mirando, aunque ahora que los veo tan cerca son… hermosos… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Estaba por volverme a besar cuando el bendito timbre del fin del receso sonó.

-¡debo irme a clases!- me solté de su agarre con increíble velocidad y comencé a avanzar hacia la salida, pero antes de poder abrirla una mano retuvo la puerta impidiéndome pasar. Me di vuelta y me encontré que mis labios volvieron a ser apresados por los de ese rubio. Volví a permitir que me besara pero esta vez lo hacía con más fuerza e intensidad, aunque yo no respondía a favor ni en contra. Mis muñecas eran apresadas por las manos del contrario y sentí como ponía la rodilla en medio de mis piernas impidiéndome cualquier movimiento que él no quisiera. ¿Cómo podía doblegarme de tal manera solo por un beso? Acaso este vago podía hacer que me sometiera.

-no creerás que te dejare ir ahora- su voz sonaba por demás embriagante en mi oído.

-qué demonios estas ¡ah!- no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí como una fría mano acariciaba mi bulto por sobre mi pantalón.

-parece que tú tampoco quieres irte-

¡Pero qué me pasa! me puse duro con solo unos besos. Una parte de mi gritaba por que siguiera con lo que el rubio planeaba, quería seguir sintiéndolo en mi cuerpo. Pero otra parte me recordaba a Yuma y en una menor parte a Reiji y lo seguramente destrozados que se sentirían ambos si se enteraran sobre lo que hacía con Shu, eso me ordenaba que me negara y me fuera en ese mismo instante por la puerta antes de que terminara por sucumbir.

-nunca te había visto así, pero… te ves muy lindo sonrojado-

¡Me sonroje! Aunque ahora que lo veía mi rostro se había sonrojado y no hacia ningún intento por apartar a aquel Sakamaki. Definitivamente debía largarme de ahí ¿Pero como hago para apartarlo? Entonces se me ocurrió una idea algo atrevida pero era la única que se me ocurría entre toda la confusión y excitación de mi mente. Esta vez tomándolo desprevenido lo bese de manera posesiva y algo agresiva sorprendiendo al rubio quien no se opuso. Con una de mis manos comencé a desabrochar su saco de lana para luego seguir con la camisa mientras que con la otra buscaba el pestillo de la puerta para abrirla. Parece que Shu lo noto ya que volvió a tomar mi mano y me tiro contra un piano de cola que había en la habitación. Aterrice sobre el asiento para el pianista y vi como el otro comenzaba a sacarse la ropa que previamente había desabrochado dejando relucir su increíble cuerpo, ¿cómo podía tener ese cuerpo si siempre se la pasaba durmiendo? Volvió a poner una rodilla sobre mis piernas que por el impacto estaban abiertas. Se agacho ligeramente para poder mirarme a la cara. Aunque mi rostro no era precisamente uno muy amistoso.

-¿Por qué te resiste? es obvio que tu también quieres hacerlo- su voz se volvía algo más seria pero seguía teniendo ese tono sensual que increíblemente, me gustaba. No dije nada, solo aparte la mirada. -¿preferirías que fuera con Yuma ahora?- la seriedad con la que hizo esa pregunta me alarmo. Odie la sola idea de que se fuera en ese momento. Y ahí fue que me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde, definitivamente no podría escapar de esa situación ni de ese rubio. Pero si iba a traicionar a mi hermano aprovecharía al máximo la situación.

Lo mire fijamente con una sonrisa sensual en mi rostro y lo mordí en el cuello. Escuche un ligero quejido por el repentino dolor pero parecía que le gustaba ya que acariciaba mi cabello y se acomodaba encima mío apoyando ambas rodillas a mis costados. Deje de beber su sangre mientras un hilo de su sangre se salía de la comisura de mi boca. El se encargo de lamer los restos de su sangre de mi cara para luego dirigirse a mi oreja y morder el lóbulo mientras se movía sobre mi miembro haciendo que comenzara a gemir levemente. Aumento la velocidad con la que se frotaba encima mío haciendo que me pusiera por completo erecto. Dejo de morder y dirigió sus manos a sacarme mi chaqueta y camisa quedando en iguales condiciones que él.

Aprovecho el estar encima mío para comenzar a besarme y dejar marcas en mi cuello y clavícula que seguro luego tendría que ocuparme de ocultar. Ligeros gemidos salían de mi boca que decidí callar sosteniendo las mejillas del Sakamaki y atrayéndolo hacia mí para volver a besarlo. Era increíblemente como a pesar de que mi mente se negara mientras que todo mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que sintiera más esos labios. Me separo cuando el aire se hizo rogar entrar a mis pulmones y seguí con los impulsos que me dictaban mi cuerpo. Lo erguí un poco sobre mi y quise algo del placer que me daba a mí. Con mis manos acariciaba cada centímetro de su espalda mientras que con mi boca lamia y mordía sus pezones hasta que quedaron duros. Baje mi boca hasta su estomago y seguí besándolo mientras escuchaba los gemidos del rubio como música de fondo haciendo que mi entrepierna doliera como nunca antes.

El rubio se paro dejando de estar encima mío y se arrodillo frente a mi retirando mis zapatos, pantalón y bóxer, dejándome totalmente desnudo. Me volví a sonrojar levemente y este soltó una risa al verme así. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi entrada mientras lamia la punta de mi pene haciendo que yo comenzara a gemir cada vez más alto, aunque intentaba no hacerlo ya que alguien podría escucharnos. Introdujo un tercer dedo y luego de un rato los retiro.

-siéntate sobre el piano- me ordeno.

Yo solo obedecí sentándome sobre el instrumento mientras que Shu se sacaba lo que le quedaba de ropa quedando desnudo. Se acerco y parado tomo mis piernas y las coloco alrededor de sus caderas dejando mi entrada aun más expuesta y cercana a su miembro.

-estas listo-

-s-si- sentía algo de miedo, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre, y lo poco que sabía de las relaciones entre hombres era que la primera vez dolía bastante. Tome aire y lo contuve mientras esperaba la intromisión. Sentí la cabeza del miembro entrar de a poco en mi entrada para luego entrar de una estocada. Mordí mi labio con fuerza para evitar gritar de dolor una vez que lo introdujo todo. Se quedo unos momentos quietos como teniendo algo de compasión por mí.

-tranquilo, pronto solo sentirás placer-

-s-si-

Luego de un rato me sentí más cómodo y moví mis caderas para que comenzara. Primero sentí como se movía lentamente, saliendo y entrando de mí haciéndome perder en aquel deleite que vivía. Aferre mis uñas a su espalda mientras las embestidas iban cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes. En un momento toco un punto dentro de mí que hizo que gimiera algo fuerte.

-S-Shu… ¡ahh! m-mas…-

-si me lo pides así…-

No entendí por qué pero, se había detenido y salido de mi. Pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar ya que tomo mi brazo y de un tirón me tiro al piso. Por instinto aterrice en mis rodillas y apoye mis manos en el piso quedando en cuatro. Al segundo volvió a embestirme de una manera mucho más fuerte y rápida ya que en esa postura le era más fácil moverse. Yo comencé a moverme hacia atrás a cada embestida haciendo las penetraciones más profundas. Su mano bajaba por mi estomago y llego hasta mi miembro donde comenzó a frotarlo de manera rápida.

En cualquier me correría, su miembro entraba mas y mas dentro de mi llevándome al cielo de los placeres prohibidos. Sentirlo de tal manera superaba por demás a cualquier sensación de placer que haya tenido.

-ya no puedo…-

-y-o… ¡ah!-

No termino de hablar cuando sentí como se corría dentro mío y yo en su mano. Caí rendido en el piso con el cuerpo de ese rubio aun encima de mí. Salió de mí lentamente haciendo que me sintiera vacio y algo… ¿feliz? ¿Por qué ese sentimiento? No le di importancia al ver como unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura acercándome a aquel príncipe recostado a mi lado. No me opuse y correspondí al abrazo pegando ambos cuerpos y nuestros rostros que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, solo mirándonos el uno al otro. ¿Qué haría con él?

-será mejor que nos vistamos, en unos minutos tocara el timbre de fin de clases- me levante quedando sentado y sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cadera.

-tienes razón aunque…- se levanto quedando sentado al lado mío y susurro en mi oído –desearía poder quedarme contigo- un ligero sonrojo volvió a aparecer en mis mejillas. ¡¿Por qué siempre me sonrojo con las cosas que hace o dice esta persona?! Me miro divertido y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se levanto y me ayudo a mí a hacerlo, ignore el dolor y nos vestimos quedando como si nada hubiera pasado. Aproveche que faltaban unos minutos para ordenar un poco el lugar ya que había quedado algo desordenado. Al terminar dirigí mi vista hacia el ser rubio que me mira como analizándome.

-bueno, es hora de irnos- camine hacia la salida cuando el Sakamaki volvió a sostener la puerta con su mano impidiéndome pasar. Me gire y note la seriedad plasmada en el bello rostro del contrario.

-Ruki, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-me refiero a qué vas a hacer conmigo. Ya te lo dije, me gustas, y quiero saber tu respuesta-

Que decirle, no lo amaba pero definitivamente sentía algo especial hacia él. Pero había algo que me confundía y recordé que era, la traición. Mis hermanos definitivamente no me perdonarían el haber estado con Shu y no creo que ambos pudiéramos tener una relación en la situación de tensión que había entre sus familias –Shu, no creo que sea bueno que nos sigamos viendo-

-dime por qué-

-hablas en serio, nuestros hermanos no aprobarían que estuviéramos juntos además de que no estoy muy seguro de… lo que siento- aparté la mirada con las últimas palabras, era raro y vergonzoso hablar de estas cosas para mí. Espere la respuesta del rubio cuando su mano tomo mi mentón y me beso de manera muy diferente a como lo había hecho antes. Era dulce y tierno, era como si estuviera mostrándome sus sentimientos con ese beso. Esa tersura contra mis labios hacía que me olvidara de todo, que todo en mi vida perdiera importancia, como podía generar tantas cosas en mí. Definitivamente quería que esos labios fueran míos y de nadie más.

-podrás decir que no estás seguro de lo que sientes por mí, pero sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti y eso para mí es más que suficiente para no rendirme… después de todo, te amo Ruki, nunca lo olvides–

Mi corazón se estremeció, esas hermosas palabras habían logrado acelerar mi corazón. En verdad me amaba como para olvidarse de todo lo que ocurriría si ambos estuvieran juntos. El verlo tan seguro me genero una gran ternura. Acaricie su rostro ya que se veía algo afligido al ver que no respondía.

-tal vez tienes razón, pero ahora no es el momento para que estemos juntos- le di un último beso en los labios y salí del salón. Definitivamente eso era lo mejor para todos, ahora era el momento de esperar a que las heridas en ambas familias sanaran, y si después de eso aun estaba ese sentimiento entre Shu y yo le daría una oportunidad. Esta sería una prueba para comprobar si podrían estar juntos a pesar de tener que esperar. Porque ya no tengo dudas, definitivamente lo amo y esperare el momento para que podamos estar juntos.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Hace rato quería escribir sobre esta pareja ya que no había leído nunca una fanfic de ellos dos y al ser de mis favoritos pensé "¿Por qué no?" y salió este one-shot. Sé que puede ser algo triste el final pero me gusta variar y que no todo termine con el clásico cliché de "y vivieron felices para siempre". Espero les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
